What is the music of life?
by Cyricist001
Summary: What happens when mages blunder.


What is the music of life?

I own nothing

Oneshot

* * *

Vigdis watched as the Unsullied patrol passed her hiding spot and marched down the narrow street. The 'Mother of Dragons' certanly tightened the security in Meereen after the Sons of the Harpy started their murder spree.

Not that it did her any good. The Unsullied were a poor choice for the job, they excelled in tight formations but one on one they were lousy fighters, their poor choice of equipment also didn't help. What dimwit makes a phalanx with lightly armored infantry?

Once the patrol was out of sight she made her way to the palace, but already a hurdle presented itself. Because of the Unsullied guarding the gate she decided to enter the building another way...no point in leaving too many corpses behind, that would be horribly unprofessional from her.

Instead she started to climb the wall. It wasn't that hard to climb up the pyramid, it only took a bit more time and effort than going through it.

Finaly after two hours she finaly reached the balcony leading to the Targaryans bedchamber. Vigdis released the bound daggers she had used as help in her climb and pulled her actual weapon out.

Mehrunes' Razor...

It was a pain in the rear to get the weapon but it certainly was wort it.

With her other hand Vigdis used the invisibility spell to make her intrusion remain undetected and entered the Great Pyramid. The rooms were nicely decorated, not too surprising, the Wise Masters didn't really lack wealth and threw it for luxury at every opportunity.

The assassin suddenly stopped as she spotted an armored figure standing outside what she presumed was Daenerys Targaryen's bedroom.

It would be easy to simply sneak behind him and cut the knights throat, but again that would be unprofessional.

So the invisible intruder bypassed the vigilant form of Barristan Selmy and went up the stairway.

Once she reached the bedchamber a closed door blocked her path, at least it did until she used a lock pick to fix the problem.

Once the door was open she again used the invisibility spell before making her way inside.

On a big, comfortable bed slept the form of her target. The woman didn't seem so regal now that she was undressed. Beside her was also a man she identified as Daario Naharis, the leader of the Second Sons.

Both were sleeping rather soundly thanks to the intercourse they had, but to be on the safe side she continued to sneak to the bed.

And with a swift motion Vigdis rammed her dagger through the woman's foramen magnum. Daenerys Targaryen could only twitch once before she was dead...her partner not even knowing he was now sleeping with a corpse.

 _Done_ thought the assassin as she restored her invisibility and made her way out of the palace. The day was eventful enough as it is...

She had already eliminated the two dragons locked up in the dungeon with her poisons, though they required a big dose of the most potent stuff she could brew. She was no Dragonborn but killing an overgrown lizard wasn't that hard if you knew how. The third dragon wasn't anywhere in the city so she didn't get the opportunity to poke it with her dagger but it wasn't a bid deal. It wasn't her concern what it will do to Essos.

Vigdis almost sighed when she though that after getting to Meereen her work was still not done...she still had a few wolves to put down up in the north. Tywin Lannister certainly kept her busy with all of his plans and schemes, but at least he paid well.

And truth be told, the 'Mother of Dragons' had it coming for a long time.

Daenery's could flaunt her titles when she had army's and dragons backing her up, but without them she was only a child throwing a tantrum. Her words of killing anyone who she disagreed with only made it clear how inept she truly was.

When the entitled little princess conquered the city's of Slavers Bay she didn't deal with the root of the problem...the Dothraki. If the savages sack a settlement and cant sell the people into slavery than the people would be left to starve or would be killed by the savegas on the spot...at least the males.

The woman would be raped either way, and then they would be left to die or if good enough taken as toys for the Dothraki to torment. Destroying Astapor and Meereen didnt make the world a better place, not one bit.

If she realy wanted to stop death and suffering even a little she would have destroyed the Dothraki who are the actual root of the slave trade.

Vigdis sighed...if only she didn't let Brelyna practice her magic on her, she wouldn't have ended up stranded on this god's forsaken world. One minute she was in the College in Winterhold the next standing in the middle of the Wolfswood...

Winterfell seemed like a nice place, it reminded her of Skyrim but when she offered her services to the Starks they refused. Not only that but ordered her to leave their lands.

After that she made her way to the Riverlands but the Tully's did the same thing...and the Lord of the Eyrie gave her the cold shoulder as well.

Perhaps Astrid could have handled the situation better but Vigdis wasn't the leader of their sanctuary for a reason, her only note worthy skills were centered around killing people.

She then tryed her luck in the Westerlands and finaly found somone who needed her skills. The Lannisters had a lot of gold and payed well. They even gave her a small piece of land around Tarbeck Hall to govern.

And all she had to do is remove certain problems, either with her dagger or with a few well placed Mayham spells.

Unlike many of the 'honorable' lords and ladies of Westeros the Lannisters had no qualms about her profession...in fact they would rather pay her to assassinate a dozen people in their beds than cause a war that would be costly both in money and lives...for both sides.

There was a reason Westeros prospered when Tywin was the Hand of the King. Sithi's knows how things will turn out after him, his progeny weren't the most capable lot. Cersey especially was a wildcard, the woman actually requested that she sang the Rains of Castamere to the Targaryan before killing her...the lunacy.

It was already daybreak when her ship set sail towards Westeros, she didn't stay long enough to see the disaster tat happened in Meereen. But with the Pale Mare riding through both the city and the army outside she doubted that it will be good. She especially pitied Daario and Barristan Selmy...those two will get so much flak for failing to protect their queen.

Vigdis removed her dragon priest mask and let her blond hair fall to her shoulders, her blue eyes gazing in the distance.

 _Perhaps I should stop in Braavos and see if anything interesting is happening there_ thought the Dark Brotherhood assassin. She then closed her eyes and took a deep breath before slowly exhaling "All hail Sithis."

Same time on the Summer Isles

 _This is paradise_ thought the Redguard Dragonborn as he was laying under a palm tree, his right arm around a nude, nubile beauty while his left held a cool drink.

 _To oblivion with Alduin and Brelynas lost friend, I'm staying here._

END

* * *

A/N:

Im neither pro Stark or Lannister, this is only an idea. If I could pick the ruler of Westeros it would be the Queen of Thorns.

Name: Vigdis Cyneric

Race: Nord

Gender: Female

Posesions: Mehrunes' Razor, Black Sacrament Armor, 400 Septims, Hevnoraak.

Skills:

Conjuration – Bound Dagger/Bow, Soul Trap, Conjure Deadra/Dremora Lord, Dead Thrall.

Illusion – Invisibility, Mayhem.

Alteration – Transmute

Alchemy

Archery

Light Armor

Sneak

One-handed

Lockpicking


End file.
